Forzz
Forzz (じずそうー''Foruzu'') is a boisterous Demigod of Universe 7. With Godly prowess, Forzz serves as the audacious guardian of mankind. During one of his visits to Earth, Forzz discovered a terrible darkness, known as the Red Ribbon Army, threatened to destroy the World of the Gods. This crisis led Forzz to join forces with Zook, a young hero chosen by the people, to save the world. Personality Forzz is boastful, gregarious, and mischievous. His manner of carrying himself matches his massive physique, being larger-than-life and a true God among men. He is responsible for most of the victories and successes currently belonging to Veraigo, and with his Infra-Sight abilities, is amongst the most powerful figures in Universe 7. Widely regarded as a clever trickster, Forzz is rarely matched when it comes to adversaries, being greatly feared by villains lurking throughout the world. Forzz can be extremely arrogant and pompous as a result of this reputation, although his many achievements tend to justify his vainglorious attitude. Biography Background Nicknamed "Jesus", Forzz is known as a creator of miracles, due to the impossible victories he had led himself towards during times of war. It is unknown where he had obtained his skills, although some suggest that, on top of being a Demigod, he is also the son of God, hence the nickname Jesus. He was reached out by Zook, the leader of Veraigo, who has offered him a spot within the CS:GO clan, to which Forzz agreed. CS:GO-Z Clutch-Master Saga In an attempt to hide his Godly Ki, Forzz was playing dumb during one of the missions; he pretended to not know that he had the bomb, and allowed Yugo to eliminate the enemies on his own. Yugo then attacked Forzz in protest, and Forzz, having no other choice, admitted that he was at fault. In one of their other missions, Forzz was the one who attacked Yugo after a victory in battle, to which Zook replied: "Jesus took Yugo from us...". Not being able to hide his Godly prowess any longer, Forzz went on to dominate his enemies, disregarding the fact that he was heavily outnumbered, and thus exposing his unmatched skills to his fellow clan members. JellyBrain seemed to be very jealous of Forzz's abilities. For an unexplained reason, Forzz had a brief speech malfunction, however it could be inferred that JellyBrain used his parasitic powers to take over Forzz's body, but failed to hold it for a long period due to Forzz's Godly links. In another attempt to hide his true identity and power, Forzz changed his name to Just9n (pronounced "justin"), and again defeated all of his rivals while being heavily outnumbered. The gang could not fathom his skills and began contemplating whether or not he is a human being. Teamwork, Nostalgia and Wallhack Saga (Filler) Seeing that his true identity is still somewhat intact, he would continue to play dumb while in the company of his team. He can be heard misinterpreting what Zook was telling him, and he even went as far as giving Yugo terrible advice during a mission that could have ended up foiling the entire gameplan. CS:GO-GT Jellyndia Saga After hundreds of battles with the Z-Fighters, Forzz finally had a feeling that he could trust his fellow brothers-in-arms. So much so that he went inside a portable toilet together with Yugo, as a plan to hide from their enemies, leaving Yugo in a very uncomfortable situation. When Forzz had the chance to team up with Zook, he took it and decided to no longer hold back. The duo had saved a nuclear reactor site despite being outnumbered. Later on, Forzz could be seen being playful with fellow Z Fighter, Alpha, further confirming that he feels at home with his team. Techniques and Special Abilities *[https://dragonball.fandom.com/wiki/Ki#Deities Godly ki] – Being a Demigod, Forzz both possesses and can sense Godly ki. *[https://dragonball.fandom.com/wiki/Headshot Headshot] – A rush attack that is used by flicking fingers onto an enemy's forehead, however Forzz can only use it with weapons. *[https://overwatch.fandom.com/wiki/Infra-Sight Infra-Sight] – Forzz has the ability to see his enemies through walls.